cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ephemeral Pact of Infinite Christianity
The Ephemeral Pact of Infinite Christianity (E.P.I.C.) is an NAP between The Infinity Alliance and the Christian Coalition of Countries. The pact was upgraded on April 13, 2010 to a Peace and Intelligence Treaty. Introduction This Non-Aggression Pact is designed to encourage good relations between The Infinity Alliance and the Christian Coalition of Countries. It is designed to serve as a framework of trust and to serve in non-aggression and peaceful dispute resolution between TIA and the CCC. Article I: Sovereignty TIA and the CCC acknowledge their respective sovereignty and independence of each other, and shall treat each other with the according respect. Article II: Non-aggression in war TIA and the CCC agree that none of their members shall engage in war between each other. Article III: Illicit aid to attackers TIA and the CCC agree that none of their members shall provide Foreign Aid to a nation or alliance who is at war with the members of either TIA or the CCC, or who are engaged in espionage against either alliance. Article IV: Inciting others to attack TIA and the CCC agree that none of their members shall encourage, bribe, solicit, or badger another nation to attack the members either alliance. This will include the use of multiple nations by one Real Life person. Article V: Espionage TIA and the CCC agree to not seek sensitive information belonging to, or pertaining to, the alliances party to this pact, and agree that if any such information comes into their possession they shall not disclose this information, even within their own alliance forums or other relatively secure means of alliance communication. Article VI: Safe harbor to enemies TIA and the CCC agree that none of their members shall harbor or hide the assets of the enemies of the other alliance. Article VII: Dispute resolution In the case of an attack from one alliance member against a member of the other alliance, the attacked nation may defend itself, and the attacked alliance may provide the attacked nation with Foreign Aid. However, immediate diplomatic contact has to be established to solve this conflict in a peaceful manner. The attacker must pay full reparations and may not ask payment for his loss in the battles. Other nations from either alliance may not enter the conflict until 36 hours after the initial attack and only if no diplomatic resolution could be found. Article VIII: Equally binding The TIA and the CCC agree that this pact shall be binding upon themselves and all their constituent members both full and potential, current and future. Article IX: Termination Official notice must be given 24 hours in advance should either alliance desire to terminate this treaty. The dissolution of either alliance, or their merger into a third party, shall make this treaty automatically null and void and no notice need be given. Article X: Precedence over other treaties Any other treaties signed between TIA and the CCC shall take precedence over this blanket . Article XI: Relations between multiple signatories This NAP shall be binding only to TIA and the CCC. It shall not constitute any binding treaty between the anyone other than the CCC and TIA. Signature Signed for The Infinity Alliance *RedZero - Director of Infinity Central *Zenith - Director of Infinity Global *FA Hayek - Director of Infinity Institute *Elcanatureboy - Director of Infinity United *and all of Her membership Signed for the Christian Coalition of Countries *Jelly Doughnut, Chancellor *Les Paul Supreme, Vice-Chancellor *Ogden Chichester, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Britishdude, Minister of Internal Affairs *Zion7, Minister of Defense Category:Treaties of The Infinity Alliance Category:Treaties Category:Christian Coalition of Countries